True love or false? (Mayuzumi ChihiroXOC)
by switch160293
Summary: semester awal dimulai sama seperti mulanya aku mulai merasakan getaran yang tidak biasa, memandang yang tidak biasa kulihat sebelumnya. Kini dikelas baruku 3-A dimulai. semua siswa/siswi nampak berbeda, karena pergantian kelas. Aku sekelas denganya, orang yang akhir-akhir ini mencuri perhatianku selain Novel kesayanganku –


(Mayuzumi Chihiro X OC)

Chapter 1

Note : Isi cerita dirombak lagi.

True Love or False?

POV OC

Di awal semester, Kelas 3-A yang kini kutempati. Pagi ini begitu cerah, sampai-sampai aku terlambat datang ke sekolah. Mau tidak mau harus duduk dibagian paling belakang karena seharusnya aku datang lebih awal dan duduk dibangku yang paling depan supaya fokus dengan ujian akhir.

Namun rencanaku gagal total, karena semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur dan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa membuatku mengulur waktu berangkat ke sekolah. Kini aku hanya pasrah duduk dibagian belakang, nyaris semuanya para lelaki.

"Ah banyak sekali yang harus kuhafal" Aku menggumamkan isi tabel periodik, menghafalnya berulang kali namun sayang aku tidak bisa mengingatnya satupun.

"Lebih baik jangan dihafal, nanti juga kau akan ingat sendiri." Ucap seseorang didepanku. Namanya eto.. Mayuzumi Chihiro sepertinya?

"Hmm.." Gumam seorang gadis yang ternyata sedang menghafal sepertiku.

"Mengapa rajin sekali menghafal, aku saja tidak pernah menghafalnya" Ia mulai mengeluarkan novelnya dan mulai membacanya.

Aku rasa dia bukan tipe orang yang mau bersusah payah untuk berpikir keras. Atau aku yang terlalu keras pada diri sendiri?

Tapi sebentar lagi ujian akhir, setidaknya aku sudah ada persiapan.

-True Love or False-

"Lelahnya" Aku membaringkan kepalaku karena letih. Kepalaku pusing karena terus menerus menghafal tabel periodik sampai akhirnya sensei pun tidak hadir ternyata. Aku sedikit kesal karena usahaku sia-sia untuk menghafalnya. Aku mengecek ponsel hari ini, sepi tidak ada e-mail masuk. Biasanya aku sering mengirim e-mail dengan Hanami temanku yang bersekolah di Kaijou Gakuen.

"[Last Name] mau ke kantin?" Tanya seorang gadis menghampiriku. Aku hanya mengisyaratkan melambai-lambaikan tangan, menolak ajakanya.

sedikit aku ingin tahu seseorang yang ada didepanku, menggunakan headset di telinganya, sambil membaca Novel. Sepertinya itu Li-Novel, aku sering membelinya juga kebetulan. karena ringan dibaca dan kebetulan aku semacam otaku walaupun sedikit akut.

Diam-diam aku mulai memperhatikan gerak geriknya.

gerakan jemarinya yang menyibakkan lembar per lembar. tatapan matanya yang terpaku pada lembaran itu. Surainya yang berwarna kelabu, senada dengan Almet yang biasa digunakan di Rakuzan.

Tanpa sadar aku memandangnya, walau hanya dari belakang. Tanpa sadar aku tertarik padanya, ingin tahu wajahnya saat memandangku. Hanya penasaran ekspresi apa yang ia berikan nantinya.

Matanya melirik ke arahku, walaupun tidak menengok. Aku terkesiap, tersadar kalau aku terlalu lama memperhatikan gerak – geriknya. Kuputuskan aku menatap lembaran kertas tabel periodik menutupi wajahku yang setengah tertidur sambil menggumamkan seperti orang menghafal. Kulihat ia menengok kearahku, melihat diriku yang terkubur dalam banyaknya buku dan catatan.

Kulihat ia kembali posisi normal, aku kembali melanjutkan tidurku tanpa ingin tahu apa yang ada dalam dirinya. Ini terlihat bodoh sekali, bagaimana bisa aku begini.

Kuharap ini bukan pertanda aku jatuh cinta padanya.

-True Love or False-

POV OC

 **Chatting**

Malam ini didepan PC aku hanya membuka website sekolah. Disini terdapat forum chatting di setiap kelas untuk berkomunikasi. Mungkin dengan mengecek satu persatu, dapat menemukan Akun-Mayuzumi Chihiro- Sejak kejadian itu, entah kenapa di otakku tak henti memikirkan dia.

Apa benar ini cinta? Tidak, butuh waktu untuk menyimpulkan. Ku anggap ini hanya ketertarikanku padanya bukan perasaan jatuh cinta. Sadarlah diriku, jangan terpedaya olehnya begitu saja. Ini baru awal semester, gunakan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk belajar. Ujian akhir sudah mendekat, Kenapa jatuh cinta disaat yang tidak tepat.

Saat aku mencoba menjadi stalker akun, aku berhasil menemukanya. Mayuzumi Chihiro. Tertera namanya, namun avatar yang digunakan bukan wajahnya, namun Li-Novel genre romance, terbilang Lolita. Ternyata dia memang seorang otaku.

Gawat, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus add akunya? oh tidak tidak, terlihat agresif bukan? ah baiknya menunggu sampai dia add akunku. Ya, aku hanya perlu menunggu. Tidak perlu buru-buru, aku yakin dia akan add akunku karena kita teman sekelas, Benarkan?

Akhirnya, aku log off. mematikan lampu tidur, lalu berbaring di tempat tidur.

-True Love or False-

POV OC

 **Lab Komputer**

Hari ini praktek komputer. Biasanya, sebagian suka membawa laptop kesekolah. Aku salah satunya, Namun aku sedang malas membawanya. Lagipula, di Lab komputer sudah tersedia untuk apa aku repot-repot membawa benda itu.

Aku menatap dirinya yang sedang bersiap menuju Lab Komputer. Entah mengapa otaku terputar tentang semalam aku menemukan akunya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha mengabaikan hati yang bergejolak, meronta-ronta yang menyebabkan berpengaruhnya pada pikiranku. Kalau kubiarkan terus-menerus, akan membuatku berharap padanya.

Aku berjalan dibelakangnya hingga sampai di depan Lab Komputer. Sebelum masuk kuletakan sepatu di loker. Namun hal yang mendebarkan selalu terjadi. Kini dia disampingku, sama seperti diriku meletakkan sepatu di loker. Hal yang mengejutkan diriku, membuat diriku cepat sekali memompa jantungku. Dia muncul disaat tidak tepat, saat aku belum mempersiapkan diriku untuk berhadapan denganya. Dan sebaliknya, ketika aku mempersiapkan semuanya ia tak kunjung datang.

Aku memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahku, tak ingin dia mendahuluiku. rasa gugup masih menyelimutiku. Sejak hari kemarin, semakin lama semakin aku merasakan hal yang tak biasa di dekatnya.

Namun hal yang tak diduga muncul kembali. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa yang ada di otakku. Kenapa aku melakukan hal terbodoh yang pernah ada. Bukankah sikapku mencurigakan?

 **30 menit sebelumnya**

"Mayuzumi-san, eto bolehkah aku minta tolong?" Tanya seorang gadis yang sedang kesulitan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya datar. Dari belakang aku memperhatikan mereka berbicara.

"Eto.. Sedari tadi tidak terkoneksi, apa kau bisa membantuku? ini sudah berulang kali dicoba tidak bisa." Keluh gadis itu. Kulihat ia langsung mengotak atik komputer tersebut.  
Terbesit dalam benakku, memangnya dia bisa komputer?

"Ada apa?" Tiba-tiba aku menghampiri. ada apa dengan langkah kakiku. Bodoh, kau seperti mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Ah [Last Name]-san. sedang ada masalah sedikit." ucap gadis itu. Ia sedikit enggan menceritakan padaku, tapi sepertinya aku pernah mengalami hal itu. Namun sedikit lupa caranya. mungkin akan kuingat lagi ketika mengotak-atik sendiri.

"Komputernya sudah terkoneksi, namun tidak bisa membuka internet" Ucap Mayuzumi menambahkan kata-kata gadis itu. Sepertinya, dia memang tidak mengerti masalah ini.

"Tapi kulihat, sudah terkoneksi. " ucapku.

"Sedari tadi seperti itu, [Last Name]-san coba saja kalau tidak percaya" Ucap gadis itu.

"Biar aku coba." Ucapku. namun yang terjadi Mayuzumi menggeserkan badanya dan berdiri disampingku. Entah mengapa aku sedikit gugup. Jantungku berdebar keras, semoga ia tidak mengetahuinya. Kenapa rasanya berpikir sulit sekali, bodoh. . Ini benar-benar merepotkan jantungku tak bisa tenang sedikit untuk sebentar saja.

Aku hampir tidak bereaksi, hampir hanya meng-klik mouse namun tidak tentu arah. Ia meliriku, seakan ini akan berhasil aku melakukanya. Padahal aku asal klik, karena pikiranku kacau. Dia tiba-tiba meninggalkanku saat bel berbunyi. Sebenarnya ini pelajaran terakhir, jadi semuanya bergegas keluar ruangan Lab komputer. Kecuali aku dan gadis itu. kulihat Mayuzumi-san berada di ambang pintu.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro, eto.. benarkan?" Ucap gadis itu. Wajar saja tidak mengenali, mungkin baru pertama kali sekelas denganya, sama sepertiku. sebelumya aku belum pernah satu kelas denganya.

"Arigatou." Ucap gadis itu dengan senyumanya. Namun ia hanya menengok lalu pergi. Tidak ada reaksi yang lebih baik dari itu?

"Ah, sumimasen [Last Name]-san. Sebaiknya kita ke kelas saja, " Ucap gadis itu sedikit kecewa. mungkin karena sikap Mayuzumi-san tadi.

"Ah souka, Aku duluan ya" Aku meninggalkan ruangan itu.

-True Love or False-

Chapter 1 –END-

TBC

Chapter 1 udah direvisi. Karena alurnya kecepetan, gak jelas kapan jatuh cintanya, jadi diperjelas alurnya. Karena membingungkan pakek nama, susah juga nentuinya. jadi author mikir pakek OC/Reader atau apalah ya sebutanya. Biar gak ada kesalahpahaman di antara kita, tentunya salah satunya itu Hoho.

Oh ya, ini emang true pengalaman author, cuman masalahnya kejadianya pas kuliah tapi gak cocok banget masalah cinta-cintaan mirip cinta anak SMA tapi latarnya kuliah. Lagian, udah ga jaman suka diem-diem./sadarsendirinyabegitu/

Yosh, arigatou reviewnya buat :

 **Phantom Klein**

 **Ury Chan**

Maaf ya FFN yang lain rada molor. gue tergantung mood apdetnya. Kalau mau PM silahkan, tapi kalo lama balesnya warui, soalnya gue jarang online.

See you next time!

TTD Switch160293


End file.
